Crazy Dream
by Cherryb3
Summary: Just a dream I had one night that I felt was story worthy.


**Authors Note:** Hi again. So this story is based on a dream I had last night. It was really funny so yeah, hope you enjoy what my mind comes up with as I sleep. Oh and bear with any speeling or grammar mistakes. My spell check is being stupid and non existant again and I tried to get as many as I could but…I'm sure they're still there somewhere. So sorry, but read it anyway!

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine because, DUH it's one of my dreams but the charaters are not mine. And before you wonder no, I didn't dream about these characters it was me and my friends I just thought it was a funnier thing to do if I threw Naruto characters into the named spots.

**Crazy Dream**

Hi ya. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm gonna tell you about my dream last night. It

was really funny. This is what I remember,

We we're at school. (We being my best friends and I). I was in the choir room because, hello, that's my first period class so I have to be there. So we (being my homeroom class this time) were cleaning up trash for some odd reason. I told Gui Sensi I'd go and take the trash bags up to the office at the end of the period so when it came he wrote me a pass for after class. So I took the trash bags up to the office, with the pass might I mind you, but once I got there I didn't have either the pass or the trash bags. So I told the office people when they asked me why I was there. And after a good couple minutes of just standing there I was like:  
"Well, I was gonna give some trash to you but, I sort of dropped the trash and the pass so I'm just gonna go back to my homeroom."  
So I did. I went to go get my books and stuff from my locker but, strangly enough they changed my locker. Like it wasn't my normal locker. It was still the same combination but it was like those square lockers. NOTHING and I mean NOTHING was in it and nothing could fit in them. So I was like:  
"Woah! Where is all my stuff?" and someone, I think it was a costodian answered:  
"The 3rd floor of the G floor, under the staircase." (the G floor is the ground floor, so I'm not really sure how you can go under the ground floor 3 more times, but hey, whatever.)  
So I went off to find it. Then I thought about it, there were a bunch of staircases on the G floor and there were two G floors (they were two different hallways) so where was I supposed to go? So I was really upset, I was late to class, I had no idea where all of my stuff was so I just got so frustrated I cried. So then I hear my firend Tenten. She's like:  
"Sakura, are you alright?" and I said:  
"No, I can't find my stuff. They say it's on the 3rd floor of the G floor under the staircase. But I don't know what staircase that is."  
So Tenten and I kept skipping class and we finally found my stuff. But all it was were my French WorkBook and Activities Pour Tous book. So I was like:  
"Thanks 's not all of it but at least I have my stuff for French today." (Cause we were at her classroom. She was going to Spanish.) and I left her and I went to my AP Government class. So I got in and class hadn't statred although Tenten's class had. Oh well, whatever. So Kakashi Sensi comes in and is like:  
"As you can all see, I've set up the room diffrently so you're all getting new seats."  
The desks were set up in pairs like in my English class are, (they were those types of desks that were like rectangles and they fit together so tightly), so they're all close together. Well we get to the center set of partner desks and Kakashi Sensi says:  
"Okay Sakura, you'll sit here and Sasuke, you'll sit here beside her."  
My mouth is agape and Kakashi Sensi is like:  
"Is that okay?" and I say:  
"Oh yeah. It's fine. No big deal." But it really is a big deal because I'm like madly in love with Sasuke. No joke. SO as excited as I am I'm also really nervous, but we're friends so it's all cool. Well I sit down and so does he. Sasuke says:  
"Hey." (that's seriously it. He didn't even notice I was crying before hand. Oh well at least I covered it up well enough that he didn't notice.) So I say:  
"Oh hey." and then class sort of starts. We started watching a movie or something. So yeah then my arm runs into his, you know since our desks are so close. Usually you'd move your arm but neither of us did. Then somehow (seriously I don't remeber how) we just start hugging. I don't know why but we did. Then we just stop and move on to the next class, but wait, that was the last period of the day and if not then I just left school with my friend Hinata. I didn't tell her about the Sasuke thing, but I think she knew. Anyway we went into CVS with my father in tow (I know werid) and we see Santa. They had free, after Christmas, pictures with Santa. The guy didn't even bother putting on a beard and red suit, it was just a guy, not even that fat, sitting on a big green chair. But a picture is a picture, so we go to take this picture when some random lady is like:  
"Oh I want to be in this picture too." So she joins in. We're both like, whatever, and we take the picture. Well when it prints out that lady was gone and that guy was dressed as Santa. We we're so confused but we just went with it. Then there was that lady again with her children and they all take a picture and there is like this huge line behind them so the lady taking the pictures says:  
"Maybe they shouldn't be free next year." So we just leave after I take a bottle of Multi-V VitaminWater, (to be honest I think I just grabbed it off the shelf and walked out with it).

So yeah, I think that was when I woke up. Told you, it was weird. Okay well thanks for reading and making fun of my over active dreams.

**Author's Note:** So yeah that was seriously one of my dreams. I have a lot of them but this one was for sure the best in a while. Well okay and no, I didn't dream about the Naruto characters. This dream held me, my friends, and my teachers, not Sakura, Sasuke, Gui Sensi, Kakashi Sensi, Tenten, and Hinata. So yeah thanks for reading. Oh and sorry again for any spelling/grammar mistakes. My spell check is being stupid and non existant again. I tried to fix/find as many mistakes as possible so bear with it. Sorry again.


End file.
